


The touch of a hand

by levinson_mannion



Series: Madney soulmate au [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, domestic abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: N...urse (the touch of a soulmate can heal you from affliction and vice versa).
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney soulmate au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The touch of a hand

Maddie had been told that almost everyone has a soulmate out there. Somewhere out there someone was waiting for her who with only a touch could help her heal her, and with only a touch from her, she could heal them. 

She had witnessed it a few times, her parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, friends of the family, even in school once. Maddie had always been impatient and when, aged 19, she saw a hot, cute man who was five years older than her, she instantly fell in love. She forgot about her soulmate while she tried to get his attention. One day on campus she tripped over her shoelace and cursing under breath she looked up to see the man she had been infatuated with helping pick her books up. 

He introduced himself as Doug Kendall, he gave her a hand to pull herself up. She laughed to herself, introducing her self as Maddie Buckley to him. She quietened the voice in the back of her head that screamed at her, telling her that he was not her soulmate.

But he was Hot so she did not care.

The two became inseparable, Maddie spending all her time with him, if it meant losing contact with one or two friends, then, oh well. It’s for the greater good.

Time passed and with one thing leading to another the two married. Maddie did spare a thought for her soulmate, secretly wishing he was either in a happy relationship or dead, so they were never wondering when they would meet.

The worst mistake she made was when she mentioned soulmates in front of him, he got so angry, telling her that it's not true and he made sure she knew not to ever talk about such nonsense again. And she never did.

She did not bear a thought for her soulmate for two years. It was only when she had messed up and Doug beat her. She escaped, locking herself in the bathroom. She did what she could using creams and medicine to help with the pain, but really she wished for her soulmate. She wanted the pain to go away.

This happened often, and Maddie was constantly wishing for her soulmate. She wanted the pain to stop.

When Doug decided that the two should move to LA (he never said it but it was to stop their friends from becoming suspicious), Maddie gained a little ray of hope. Perhaps her soulmate was not in Hershey. That's why she could never find them.

It was one day when she was near death, multiple rips cracked, bruises everywhere, and bleeding from the head, she cried. She sounded wishing her soulmate would help, but by that point, all hope was lost in her head. She would have never met them and she would most likely die, and even if a miracle happens and she survived, she would still stay with Doug.

******

Chim was really young, still in Korea when his mum told him for the first time about soulmates. She told him how, with a single touch, your soulmate can cure you, help you from all ailments, if you are near death, they can stop it. Little Howie was in love with this.

He eagerly asked his mum whether father was her soulmate. She told him no, she knew her soulmate but when he went on holiday when they were teenagers he passed away. 

This made Howie curious, he wondered whether his father had a soulmate, but his mum did not give a straight answer, so he asked his father who screamed at him telling him that all this rubbish is false and a load of utter nonsense and to never speak about it again. And Howie never did, not in front of him anyway.

When the family moved to LA, Chimney was in love with the city, and so was his mum. So when his mum told his father that they were staying, the two broke into a massive argument. Howie locked himself in his room, and did what he always did when this happened, he dreamed of his soulmate and wondered whether they too, like LA and when he would meet her. He thought about his grandparents who instantly healed each other, his aunts and uncles and friends of the family who had met their soulmate. He had worked out long ago that his father never had a soulmate, because, why deny something right in front of him? 

When his mum came into his room and told him that the two were staying in LA, he was ecstatic.

When his mum died, he hoped that she was reunited with her soulmate, and hoped the two lived in peace. He wiped a tear and followed the Lee’s (Mr and Mrs Lee were soulmates and he saw it firsthand many a time) to their house. 

When he became a firefighter he always secretly hoped he would find his soulmate on the job, have to save her and they would instantly be fine. 

When Kevin died, he bares a thought for his soulmate, hoping that they are in a happy relationship or dead so they and Kevin can meet in death, as they had not in life. 

It was when he became a paramedic his secret desire grew into something a little bigger, he desperately hoped that he could save them. 

He had had girlfriends before, but he eventually broke them off or they did when they met their soulmates. When Tatiana left he was heartbroken, but kept telling himself that it did not matter, he would eventually find his soulmate. 

Aged 41, his hope dimed. He believed that it was all over, he would not find his soulmate and he started to accept that. The small child in him still held hope but he began to think of it less regularly.

******

Chim and Hen were on their way back to the station after dropping a patient off, when they got told to drive to a head injury and battery, the police being sent there also.

The two arrived at the suburban house. He grabbed the basics and gold Hen to get the rest as he ran to the patient. She looked to be in her late thirties and, he did not allow himself to think about it but, she was quite hot. He carefully placed his hand on her arm to find that the bruises she was covered in began to evaporate, the blood in her head began to stop flowing onto the floor and began to heal itself. Everyone went silently watching.

Hen even smirked and she was the one to break the silence. “Found your soulmate then?”

Chim did not respond, he just sat mesmerised as the women began to arrive beneath his hands. 

The next thing he knew was the man who she lived with began to go mad. He pulled Chim away from her, and began to hold Maddie in his arms.

Chim grew brave and stood up “excuse me, Sir, I need to finish my job” 

He gave Chim a stare that shot daggers, “She is fine now thank you.” he started, teeth gritted.

“Doug, honey, let him finish.” the women finally spoke. She gently removed herself from his arms. 

He looked appalled and stared at her angrily. Hen had already left the room to get some water for the lady to drink. He stood up and begrudgingly allowed Chim to continue. When the lady was fully awake and all bones, bruises, cuts and the head injury was healed, she stared at him with a smile crossing her face.

“You’re my soulmate” she smiled at him and Chin smiled at her.

“Maddie, no. I told you soulmates are not a thing and you are married to me.” he began to stalk towards the two when the door slammed open.

“LAPD, step away and hold your hands up!” 

*****  
Once the police came, everything happened in a blur. Doug was arrested, apparently, a neighbour heard everything and through the keyhole saw Doug abuse her.

She accepted and drank the water provided by the other paramedic, the one who is not her soulmate. 

Her soulmate helped her up and made sure she was ok. She could not help thinking how cute he was, his smile instantly lit up the room and made her smile to. 

“I’m Maddie Ken- Buckley. Maddie Buckley.” she introduced herself.

“Howard Han, though everyone calls me Chimney, ” at her raised eyebrows he laughed “I will tell you why later” he laughed, gosh that laugh, she could listen to it all day. 

“Well, I am at the end of my shift and you will need looking after tonight, so do you want to stay at mine?”

Being a nurse, Maddie knew that she was absolutely fine and did not need looking over but, how could she deny staying with this cute, hot, firefighter that so happens to be her soulmate? She could not. So she accepted.

She had given up hope long ago that she would ever find her soulmate, and now, at what she thought was the worst moment of her life, she found him. Not only that, Doug was locked up. She had not felt this happy in years.

*****  
That small child’s voice in his head was true, at 41 he had never felt happier. He had found his soulmate, he certainly did not think this was going to happen but it did, and he was so glad.

Hen offered (with a laugh, might he add) that she would sort the ambulance out once they got back to the station so he could ‘Runoff with his soulmate’ he thanked her with a roll of her his eyes. He told Maddie to wait one minute while he runs to collect his bag.

When Bobby asked who the girl was, he just told him to ask Hen with a laugh. He shut the locker and told Bobby goodbye, thanked and bade goodbye to Hen and walked up to Maddie.

“You are the 118! Do you know Evan- well he goes by Buck now?”

“Yes, why-” he began but then it dawned on him.

“He is my brother” she smiled.

The two laughed, a little awkwardly, then Chim guided Maddie to his car.

He opened the door and bowed and whispered “my lady” which caused her to giggle, my word he could listen to that laugh all day. 

He drove her to his place in a comfortable silence, the two could get to know each other tomorrow, for now, he smiled, eternally grateful that he had found Maddie, and from the smile that graced her lips, he thinks she is thinking the same as him.

He sent a thank you up to his mum for making him believe and for never letting him give up hope that his soulmate would be perfect. And my word she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
